


In the Flesh

by torino10154



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, Innuendo, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:16:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	In the Flesh

"Harry?" Severus called after he hung his cloak on the hook in the foyer. Usually Harry greeted him—rather enthusiastically—when he returned home from a day gathering potions ingredients.

Heading toward the stairs, Severus paused when he heard a moan. 

"Couldn't wait for me to get back to have a wank," Severus muttered under his breath as he climbed the stairs. Not that he minded watching Harry masturbate. 

It was with no small amount of surprise that Severus found Harry on the bed but fully dressed. 

And then Severus heard moaning again.

"Have someone tied up under the bed?"

~*~

"Fuck, you scared me," Harry said. He set something down and Severus realised it was the Muggle tablet _thing_ Harry had bought the week before.

Harry stood up and walked to Severus, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him close.

"You've owned that item for a week and you've already discovered the explicit pornography?" Severus asked, pressing his rising erection to Harry's already hard cock.

"I was curious." 

"Curiosity killed the cat." Severus slid his hands down and around to Harry's arse.

"In this case," Harry said grinning, his eyes sparkling, "it will just be a little death."


End file.
